Unfaithful
by stoopidblond2468
Summary: It all started one week ago. I lived in the small village of Waseca. I am Kaori. The loud mouthed, too tall, in the way sixteenyearold that everybody knew.
1. Fires Of Waseca

Unfaithful

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this then. . Anyway enjoy! 3

It all started one week ago. I lived in the small village of Waseca. I am Kaori. The loud mouthed, too tall, in the way sixteen-year-old that everybody knew. My father ruled the village and we had lots of money. That never really mattered though. Let me start on the day my life changed for the better and for the worse.

"But Dad! It's not that low cut!" I said pulling up my brown dress.

"A girl of your age shouldn't be wearing anything like that!" he yelled. I hate it when he bugs me about stuff like this. He thinks that I can't wear fishnets until I'm twenty and that I'm still his cute little girl. Dads.

"Look I'll take off the fishnets but the dress still stays on 'kay?" I started to take them off. He nodded and walked out. I ran after him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tell Mom I said bye." I said and grabbed my boots.

"Whatever." He mocked me. I play-smacked him and ran out the door. Of course it was my turn to get groceries. That wasn't the only thing I was going to do. My boyfriend lives by the market. Every Saturday we get together and talk, but my mom doesn't like him. I don't know why. The market is only just a while away. Turn left on Min's house and right on Hanae's. Across the old bridge and turn at the tallest tree. All I saw was a flaming pile of rubble. My mouth hung open.

"Yukio!" I yelled out. His house and all of the market was up in flames. It spread to the trees as it polluted the air with smoke. My eyes watered and I coughed. Where is everyone? What happened?

"Yukio! Where are you?" I yelled out again. People ran out of the market flailing their arms.

"What's happening?" I asked Mark's father who was batting his coat to put out the fire.

"The fire nation attacked." He sounded out of breath. I was shocked. Why here? They were always in some other out of luck town. Now we were that out of luck town. I heard a familiar scream. It was Yukio. I felt the blood rush out of my head. Without him there would be nothing to do on Saturday nights. Now the only thing I was worrying about now was making it out alive. I took in a deep breath and ran into the fire.

I winced as a fire nation tank passed by me. Everything around me was either on fire or about to. I coughed and kept running.

"Yuk-" I tried to yell but all that came out was a dry cough. Apparently I attracted too much attention.

"Hey you!" one of the soldiers pointed at me. I sprinted in the opposite direction. I saw a person lying down by a booth. He was soaked in his own blood. Oh my god.

"No! Yukio!" I screamed. I grabbed his head and shaked it. He opened his eyes.

"Hey there Nick." He said.

"What did they do to you?" I yelled, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I fought for my life and they fought back," he let out a slight chuckle. "Man I should keep my mouth shut." Someone grabbed my wrists and pulled me back. It was one of the soldiers. I jumped up and down.

"Let me go!" I yelled. I earth bended some dirt clumps with my feet and hit him squarely in the chest. He let go of me. I fell to the ground and got up. I only had a split second to act. One of the adobe buildings near me hadn't caught on fire yet. I earth bended a corner off and threw it at the soldier. He fell backwards. I silently cheered. Unfortunately he had friends. Three other soldiers grabbed me. They threw me on the ground and held me down. I beat my fists on the ground and screamed. They cuffed me and kicked me against Yukio. He was cuffed too. I beat my feet against the ground and tried to get up.

"Let me go!" I yelled out. I turned over and put my back against Yukio's.

"What do we do now?" Yukio asked me. I looked over to a group of soldiers.

"First we get these cuffs off." I whispered so that only he could hear. I pulled my fists apart repeatedly but there was no luck. Metal is not one of my strong points.

"Come with me." A soldier pulled me up. I kicked him. He took me by my arm and dragged me to a tank. I cursed under my breath. I stuck my heels in the dirt but he kept me going. What were they going to do to me? There's only one way to find out.

The tanks are actually bigger on the inside then you think they would. The soldier took me to the back. All of the skull masks were on me. Those really freak you out. He turned me around and cut the cuffs. I was about to make a run for it but he shoved me into a room in the back. It was too cramped for comfort. I let out a cough.

"You're a wily one you know." A woman's voice rang through the room. I looked behind me. There was a dark haired woman in a fire nation uniform sat in a tall wooden chair.

"Who are you?" I coughed up the last bits of ash from my lungs.

"I'm Azula. That doesn't matter really. The point is I need you for something." She said.

"And what would that be?" I said.

"See you are one of the only people who fought against us. You look like any cute innocent girl. I need you to go under cover and capture the Avatar." She smiled wickedly

"But what about Yukio? He fought against you. Wait the Avatar? Do you even know where he is?" I asked clutching my fists.

"About your little friend. He's not going to be okay so you'll do, and yes I know the whereabouts of the Avatar." I gasped. Marque's not going to make it. I bit my lip.

"What's in this for me?" I asked.

"Hmmm, well how about money?" she asked.

"No. There's no village left to live in or buy anything in." I crossed my arms. The cuffs still were on my wrists and cut into my skin.

"Well. If you bring the Avatar back I'll save your little friend." She crossed her legs and stared at me straight it the eye. I thought for a moment.

"What about my parents: Amarante and Leo?" I asked.

"Fine. Them too," She snapped her fingers and a general walked in. " Take her to the ships and bring her to the island nearby. We should chat again… uh?"

"Kaori." I said and followed the general.

"Right goodbye." She said. I hope she keeps her promise.

The trip to Kopi Island took a few days. The food wasn't too good and I got seasick. Soon we arrived.

"Hurry or we'll attract attention." The general shooed me out and I stumbled onto the shore. I smiled a bit. My mother and I always used to go to the beach. My bending powers are better with sand than with dirt. I bended a pile of sand off the ground and twirled it around my fingers. Things are so peaceful here.

"Hey you!"


	2. Kopi Island

Unfaithful

Disclaimer: Here's my second chapter. I hope I get more reviews!

"Hey you!" I heard someone yell. I dropped the sand and turned around. I looked straight into a pair of blue-gray eyes. They belonged to a boy my age that wore some sort of water bender uniform. I never had seen one because Waseca never was involved with the war. He wore his hair up in a short ponytail that seemed like he hadn't brushed it or washed it in a while. He seemed out of breath but he ran at me anyway.

"Are you a native?" he asked. I had to think fast. If I said I wasn't then he'd get suspicious. If I said I was then I'd have to help him around the island or whatever he wanted.

"Uh…Yes I am." I said.

"Good. We need food do you know where some shops are or something?" He smiled at me sweetly.

"Yea just follow me. Hey, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Sokka. What's yours?" he asked and stuck out his hand. Sokka…Sokka…Sokka…oh yes. Azula told me about him. The water tribe warrior.

"Kaori." I said. We shook hands. I winced. Obviously they didn't have soap. I wiped my hand on my dress and smiled back at him.

"So let's find that food." He said and raised his fist up heroically. I giggled. I walked through the endless streets of Kopi Island. You'd think it wasn't very populated for the size of the island.

"Are you sure you know the way?" he asked me. Oh great he's on to me.

"Yea I'm just trying new streets to try new… hey look there's a shop!" I pointed to a small booth with several tropical fruits. I felt a pit in my stomach. It looks just like the kinds of booths at Waseca. There is no more Waseca anymore though.

"Let's see. How about a papaya, a pineapple, and three pears." Sokka took out his knapsack and pulled out a sack of coins. He set out a few silver pieces and one gold.

"Thank you." The shopkeeper said and she handed him the fruit.

"Are you a vegetarian or something?" I asked him.

"What? No," he looked shocked. Guys. "I'm going to trade this for some good ol' meat!" he smiled.

"Whatever." I said. Dad… What about mom too? Man I have to stop thinking about this. We stopped by a trading booth and Sokka traded the papaya and pears for some kind of odd quail. He popped it in his knapsack and we trotted along out of the streets.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Uh well…can you keep a secret?" he asked. We headed towards the forests of the island.

"Of course I can." I said. He took me by the arm and we ran to a clearing. There he is. The Avatar.

"Oh hi Sokka!" he said. He locked eyes with me. Apparently I was gawking at him because he hid behind the log. "Sokka can I have a word with you?" he signed for him to go over there. Sokka hurried over there.

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" Aang whispered into Sokka's ear.

"Oh, well. She's a native and she's trust-worthy. I can tell." Sokka smiled.

"You can't even tell if a plant is poisonous or not"

"Hey! Just trust me she's okay." The two boys came up from the log.

"Hey I'm Aang what's your name?" Aang shot out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Kaori." I said. Everyone greeted each other the same way. There was Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Toph was the wanted earth bender. Azula told me that she'd like to capture her too. I feel guilty though. They actually trust me.

Aang and Sokka took off to find some more food while Katara, Toph, and I stayed in the clearing. We were all just lying around and talking.

"So why do they call it Kopi island?" Toph asked me and kicked up some dirt.

"I don't know. You have to ask the elders." I said. I threw some more branches into the fire. Katara took out a water-bending scroll and studied it. She took her gourd-like water canteen and bended out half the water. She swiftly circled the water around her. She then froze it. It looked beautiful. I looked over at Toph. She was staring at me. Well she can't see but whatever. She gave me one of the weirdest looks, like a cat sniffing out a stranger. She looked away and faced the boys.

"Hey guys we're back." Sokka waved at us. Aang popped up behind him with a bag labeled **Bilberries**. I jumped up for joy and clapped my hands. My mom used to make the best bilberry pastries. I stuck my hand into the bag and grabbed a handful. Aang smiled and tied the bag back up. He threw it by Katara and she melted the ice, putting it back in the canteen.

"Hey Katara? Is that a new water-bending move?" Aang sat down by her.

"Yea. Do you like it?" she asked him. You could tell they liked each other. They were just too blind to notice. Sokka threw more wood into the fire. Toph stood up suddenly.

"Something's coming." Toph's ears moved to the deeper forest parts. A large shadow with glowing green eyes stared into mine. A chill traveled down my spine. It charged right at us. I screamed and bended up a large dirt clump. Toph took a large boulder and threw it at the creature. She was much younger than me but she was more experienced. I flung the clump at it. It flew backwards and hit a sycamore tree. It was a saber cougar, one of the many large cats native to this island.

"A little help here you guys!" Toph said impatiently. Aang jumped up and blew the saber cougar back deeper into the woods.

"Thanks. I didn't even have to lift a finger." Sokka said smiling. I walked over to the log he sat on and kicked it over.

"Ha. Now you do." I giggled. Sokka climbed back on to the log. He got his boomerang and chased me around with it.

"You'll pay for that!" he kept laughing. I ran to the beach and bended a bunch of sand up. I flicked it in his face and he tripped. I laughed and ran back to the clearing. Sokka came back and everyone sat down.

"So anybody have any good stories?" I asked.

" I do!" Sokka waved his hand in the air crazily.

"Yes Sokka?" I asked.

"Okay. One day I was trying to catch a little meat creature in the forest and…" Sokka started but Katara covered his mouth.

"We heard this one before." She said. Sokka licked her hand and she pulled it away.

"Ha!" Sokka laughed. Katara shoved him and he fell to the ground again. I laughed then started to yawn.

"Hey I'm going to go to sleep now 'kay?" I said and pulled out a sleeping bag."

"Sure." Aang said. I smiled and closed my eyes. Sokka and Katara kept arguing so it was hard to sleep. I finally fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately it wasn't going to last long.


	3. Suspicion

Unfaithful

Hey people. I changed up my story a bit. Nicole is now Kaori :-D

I don't have dreams. Normally my dad wakes up and he won't stop talking about them. They usually are about things like finally finishing his ship he's been working on for weeks or months. He was going to set sail for new islands and trade with natives. He always procrastinated though. I was lying there when I felt something breathing in my right ear. My eyes shot open and I sat up. I looked to see what was blowing in my ear. It was Toph. She stared at me.

"I know you're up to something." She said. I felt the blood rush from my head.

"Huh? What time is it anyway?" I asked and scratched my head.

"Don't change the subject. I bet you know perfectly what I mean." She said and knitted her eyebrows.

"I really don't know what you're talking about!" I smiled nervously. She didn't change her face. She leaned in closer.

"I know you're lying. Why are you still here with us? Don't you have a home or something?" she whisper-yelled so that she wouldn't wake the others up.

"You guys are so nice. Well…to tell you the truth…. I don't have a home. See, I did have a home but I fell into debt and they kicked me out." I bit my lip. I hope she believes me. Toph sat back on her sleeping bag.

"Hey look I'm gonna go for a walk okay?" I asked and stood up.

"Good. Take your time." She said and flipped over to her stomach. I walked over to the houses. Everything was dark. It didn't seem scary, but kind of relaxing. I cut through to the beach. The waves rushed back and forth to a beat so steady you could march to it. I sat down and relaxed. The sun was peeking out from the horizon. The clouds turned a beautiful pink color. It was so delicate. Like all things it didn't last for long. The sun rose higher and the clouds lost their touch. I decided now was the time to go back to the camp. I returned to the city roads. People started to turn their lights on and start their morning routines. I walked over to the clearing. Katara had already woken up and tried to keep the fire alive. I walked up to her.

"Hey Katara!" I waved.

"Hey Kaori." She smiled a bit and returned her gaze to the fire. She looked back to me.

"Listen. We're going to go to another place so do you want to go back home?" she asked me and rolled up her sleeping bag.

"Well…I don't really have a home. I was kicked out. Do you guys mind if I come along with you?" I asked and smiled.

"I don't know," she said thinking. "Let's see what the others think." She said. Sokka woke up and brushed off his head.

"That was my sleeping bag that you had!" he yelled at me and brushed off the pebbles and dirt.

"Whoops! Sorry!" I said laughing. Aang and Toph woke up next.

"Hey guys!" Aang said happily.

"Now that everyone's awake I need to talk to you guys in private." Katara said and looked at me. I nervously smiled and walked away. Everybody else gathered together. I looked back to the beach. Ships came and people were unloading crates. Before too long somebody tapped on my shoulder.

"Okay. We had a meeting and since you're a good bender and have no where else to go, we decided that you can come with us." Aang said. I smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed. "So how do you get from place to place?" I asked.

"Appa." Aang said and picked up his knapsack.

"Who?" I cocked my head.

"You'll see." Aang smiled. He took up a small whistle and blew on it. A shadow passed over us and landed on the ground. It was a large bison with a matching arrow on his head. I ran to it and climbed on the saddle.

"Cool!" I giggled. Everyone else climbed on.

"Yip-yip!" Aang yelled and Appa flew away. I held on tight to the saddle. We rose higher until we passed through the clouds. Flying made me feel so free.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to Barton Island to visit one of the elders who might know something about Aang's past. It's kind of cold so you may want to wear this." Katara said and handed me one of her spare robes. I smiled and slipped it on. We flew for what seemed like forever and we finally reached what we thought was Barton Island. Appa landed by the shores and we climbed off.

"So let's look for someone named Michiko." Aang said and jumped off Appa.

"That's not going to be too hard." Sokka said pointing to the city.

"Huh? Why?" Toph asked. The whole city was abandoned.

"What happened? Nobody's here!" I bit my lip. We walked into the city. House lights were off and doors were locked. I heard a grunt and turned towards the sound. A mother and her child were huddled in a corner.

"Please. Go away!" She said backing away.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"There was a plague. It spread to everyone, except my child and me." She sounded scared.

"Do you know if someone named Michiko had it?" Aang asked.

"That witch? She was the one everybody said cast a curse on the whole town to start the plague. They said that she cursed everyone because nobody excepted her." She said.

"Witch? She's no witch. Where does she live?" Aang helped the woman and her child up.

"Over on the mountain." She said and pointed to a tall rocky mountain.

"Aang, we can't just leave her here." Katara said to him.

"No, no, no. I'll be fine here," The woman said. "Everyone locked themselves in their houses to stop the plague. Aang handed her the bag of bilberries.

"Here, these are good for your immune system. They'll help fight off sicknesses for you and your child." He smiled. The woman bowed and walked away.

"Okay guys. Let's head for that mountain." Sokka posed heroically. Katara tugged his collar backwards.

"Yea but it's high. You don't think we can climb it in one day do you?" she glared at him.

"Kaori and I could help make things faster. We can earth bend up the mountain." Toph said.

"Come on. Let's get a head start." Aang said determinedly and we headed for the mountain.

If anything I'm the least help. When am I going to turn in Aang and Toph? My mind fought over the decision. Yukio and my parents would be dead if I didn't hand them over to Azula. Was it really worth it? Maybe I should just give this up. I'd be able to help them and it would be a great adventure. Yukio was just a boy, but my parents. Amarante always was on my side. She'd make me lunch and would sew up coats for the winters. Her cheery attitude and look on life always brightened up the house. If dad was having a bad day she'd bake him something to make him feel better. Her perfect smile would shine through a crowd. Leo was strict and serious but he knew how to have fun. He said that he never enjoyed his childhood and always wanted to grow up. He didn't want me to be like him. He would try to persuade me to help him build something like a chair or bat house. I look mostly like him. He was the person who always reminded us that too much play is as bad as too much work. How would they feel if I just let them die? I can't let that happen to them. I have to get the Avatar for them. Soon.


End file.
